


It Was Only a Kiss

by pandaxlover



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaxlover/pseuds/pandaxlover
Summary: Just a short drabble about Brick, Butch, and Buttercup





	It Was Only a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Switched between 1st and 3rd POV, hopefully it's not too confusing. So I completely rewrote this, made some major changes.

I paced in my room, unable to contain this damn fluttering feeling in my heart, it was driving me mad. I know I shouldn't be feeling this way but she got me under her spell, all because of a stupid kiss on the cheek.

I swear, Buttercup Utonium was... is just a really good friend, the closest if possible. She was like one of the guys... that is until the tragic moment she laid her lips on my cheek. Well, I wouldn't necessarily call it tragic, it was an eye opener for me. A bittersweet moment, really.

It all started when for some unknown reason, the tomboy decided to act like her sister, Bubbles, and place a kiss on my cheek as a thank you. A kiss powerful enough to stir these emotions on me, as powerful as the punches she throws at the monsters that dare try to disrupt the peace in the city. If I had known she was going to use her most lethal weapon on me, I never would've saved Bubbles from the damn falling monster she had just knocked out cold.

But, I'm a good guy, I can't not save a friend in need. I remember Buttercup was in hysterics, she was sure Bubbles had gotten mushed under the monster. When she saw me with her sister in my arms, she was relieved, hugging her sister, apologizing because she said it was her fault she almost got road kill. That's when she came over to me, thanking me for saving her sister, I tried to tell her it wasn't a big deal, she should've listen to me! Then I wouldn't be in this predicament.

Bubbles means the world to Buttercup, at least that's what she told me before throwing her arms around me and landing that kiss on my cheek. Ever since then, I can't stop thinking about her. I started noticing all her little habits. Like how she bites her lower lip when she's concentrating, how when she's nervous she starts playing with her hair, which is probably the reason she has kept it long. And that smile of hers, she lights up my world when she smiles.

I wonder every day how her lips would feel on mine. Would they be just as soft? I sigh as I shake my head. I'm so screwed to the point of no return. So many mixed emotions in my heart, I can't even bring these feelings to surface because for one, I don't want to lose her friendship and two, my brother, Butch. Everyone has associated her and my brother Butch romantically, she just laughs it off, telling them it's silly, that Butch is like a brother to her. But I've seen my brother's expression when she says that. It's almost like it hurts him she thinks of him that way.

I groan out in frustration, Buttercup has bewitched me with just a simple kiss on the cheek and I can't even tell her how I feel. I sigh again as I walk over to my bed. Tomorrow will be another day, I'm sure these feelings will be gone tomorrow, I'm sure if I stop hanging out with her for a while, these feelings will go away, I mean, it's nothing but a silly crush... right?

_"So, I lied" I hear her voice say, I look around and notice all the band posters and black walls, I'm in Butch's room, I don't even remember how I got here or why. I follow the sound of her voice, I can hear her but I can't make out what she's saying, why in the hell is that? I finally spot her with Butch, sitting on his bed, talking._

_I see Butch, a smile plastered on his face, whatever conversation they're having has him ecstatic. I swear I've never seen my brother smile this much. Before I can walk over to them, _ _I watch in horror as Buttercup pulls Butch closer to her, those lips that have me under her spell, getting closer to my brother's. I close my eyes for a few seconds. What the hell is happening? I open my eyes just as their lips crash together in the most heated kiss I have ever seen._

_My insides are burning in jealousy, I want nothing more than to walk over to them and rip Butch off her. Just as I was about to look away, to keep me from doing something I might regret, I see him pulling off her shirt, and she willingly raises her arms, to let him. Can't they see me standing right here? I see Butch teasingly pulling down the straps to her bra as he leaves a trail of kisses down her shoulder._

_I shut my eyes, refusing them to be a witness of this. What the hell am I even doing here? Why can't I leave? Why can't I speak? I need to get out of here, I'm feeling suffocated. I open my eyes, their lips locked again in a lascivious kiss. _ _GET OFF HER! I want to shout, but I can't, I need to get out of here, I can't be a witness to this. This is torture. This is killing me._

I shoot up from the bed, breathing heavily. It was a fucking dream... but it felt so real. I run my hands through my hair trying to regain control of my breathing, I throw the covers off me and sit up. So it's not just a silly crush. I'm falling for Buttercup. I need to tell her what I'm feeling, other wise, I will go mad. But I have to talk to Butch about it first, I've got to confront him, because I know he sees Buttercup as more than a friend as well.

* * *

FUCK! Damn it all to hell. It was only a kiss, why the hell did my stupid heart skipped a beat when it happened? Fucking Bubbles, trying to play cupid, I blame her and only her. If they all weren't so fucking dead set on setting any little trap possible for Buttercup and me to get together, I wouldn't be feeling this stupid, useless feeling.

Stupid Christmas and its damn traditions. Who the hell thought of that? Kiss under the mistletoe, give me a fucking break. I knew I should've never attended that stupid Christmas party, but Boomer had begged me, tricking me that he wanted his brothers there, that we needed to make this a tradition, blah, blah, blah. It was all a set up and Bubbles put him up to it.

I remember it well, Buttercup and me were trying so hard to avoiding standing near the parasitic plant, but sweet Bubbles thought it would be cute to float above us, mistletoe on hand, a little grin on her face. I remember rolling my eyes, Buttercup is not going to play along with this shit? Right?

_"What are you, chicken?"_

Yup, Bubbles had taunted her, just as those words left her sister's mouth, I saw Buttercup groan and pull me in for the quickest kiss in history. A quick kiss that was all in slow motion for me.

_"Are you fucking happy now? Leave me alone Bubbles!"_

I tried, I honestly did! I tried to put all of it behind me, but I couldn't, every time I see her now I remember how soft her lips felt on mine, even if it was a millisecond of a kiss. After that, Buttercup would just shake them off, telling everyone that dared say we would make a great couple that I was just like a big brother to her. It hurt, it really did, but I tried my best not to let my emotions get the better of me.

I can't help but wonder what it would be like to really kiss those plump lips of hers. Ever since that faithful day, I can't seem to shake these thoughts out of my head. What was she doing to me? I couldn't help but see her differently now, even if she didn't. I paid attention to every little detail of hers. How when she's mad, she pouts her lips a little, when she is frustrated, she takes deep and slow breaths, how she plays with her hair when she's nervous.

I lay down and throw the covers on me. I'll just sleep on it. I mean, it's just a stupid crush, I just have to not think about it. I close my eyes and decide that slumber is the best to help me, boy was I wrong.

_So, tell me again what I'm doing in Brick's room? I turn to leave, but before I could even reach for the door, he comes bursting in, a laughing Buttercup behind him._

_"I cannot believe you thought I liked your brother" she starts. "He's like my big brother" Wait, can't they see I'm standing right here? She walks over to Brick as she grabs him by the waist, her hands trailing up towards his chest, taking the shirt up with her._

_I think I just about have a heart attack. Don't fucking touch him! I'm raging now, but I can't seem to make the words leave my mouth._

_I see Brick grab her hands and pull her to him. "Show me" he simply says_

_Buttercup wraps her arms around his neck as she pulls him closer to her lips. Those fucking, ridiculously soft lips of her that I should be the one about to kiss, not Brick._

_My blood is boiling, this damn jealousy is driving me mad. Just as their lips are about to crash into one another, Brick pulls back._

_I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Relieved. He's come to his senses..._

_Buttercup looks at him, confusion on her face. Brick only grins as he leaves a kiss on her neck. I watch in horror as I look at Buttercup's look of pure pleasure. His hands snake over to the straps of her dress, as he teasingly brings them down her shoulders._

_I can't look at this, so why is it so hard to look away? What the fuck am I doing in his room anyway? And why the fuck am I paralyzed? I can't speak, I can't move. I'm frozen in horror as I watch Brick and Buttercup._

_I shut my eyes. No! I can't watch, I should be the one doing that to her. I'm the one Buttercup should ever only allow to touch her like that. To kiss her._

_"Brick?" I hear her whisper his name, and I can't help but open my eyes, just as their lips meet, in a passionate kiss that will take all eternity to get out of my head._

"Fuck!" I exclaim as a wake up startled, it was just a fucking nightmare, it was all in my head. No. It's not a crush after all. I'm falling for her, I'm head over heels for Buttercup.

I need to talk to Brick, I know he likes her too, he doesn't fool me. I've seen the way he looks at her when he thinks no one is looking. We need to sort this out before I go crazy.

* * *

"I have to talk to you" both Brick and Butch blurt out at the same time, making Boomer look between the two confused.

"Whoa, jinx" he simply says

Brick and Butch ignore him, forest and crimson eyes locked in a staring contest, each waiting for the other to continue. Their breakfast long forgotten.

Boomer just gets up from the table and excuses himself, the situation making him a little uneasy. He sets his empty plate in the sink and quickly walks out of the kitchen up to his room.

"About what?" Brick finally asks once he hears Boomer shut his door.

Butch looks down at his plate, finally breaking eye contact "I've seen the way you look at her"

Brick grows uneasy, suddenly finding the chair he was sitting in too uncomfortable, he nods before countering "I've seen the hurt in your eyes when she says you're like her brother"

Butch sighs and looks at his brother "So it's that noticeable, huh?"

Brick finally gets up from the chair, picking up his plate and tossing the remainder of his breakfast down the garbage disposal "I can say the same for me"

Butch gets up as well, following Brick into the living room, making a mental note to pick up his plate later "The point is, we have to talk to her"

Brick looked at his brother incredulously "Are you serious?"

Butch only nods as he starts pacing around the living room "Look, all I know is that I can't keep these feeling bottle up, I'm going crazy, and I can't tell her how I feel before talking to you, because I know you like her too"

Brick couldn't believe it, his brother was willing to jeopardize his friendship with Buttercup

"We need to figure this out between us before going to her. Because no matter what happens with her, we will always be brothers" Butch finished

Brick took a time to process what Butch was saying "So what? You're going to be OK no matter what she decides. That is to say if she likes one of us?"

Butch shrugged "Yeah, I mean... I guess I just want her to be happy."

Brick sighed, yes, he wished that too, he wanted Buttercup to be happy. No matter what. But what about them? What would happen to them when they get their heart broken?

"Just so there's no misunderstanding, you'll back out if she chooses me?" Brick asked cautiously

Butch nodded "Yes, just like I know you'll back out if she chooses me"

They both stood there staring each other down. So this was it? They were going to bring these feelings out to surface and hope for the best.

* * *

I was sitting on the bench at Townsville park waiting, I was here early, I was just a little anxious. I pull my hair to the side and start playing with it. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of a red and green streak coming towards me. Next thing I know, Brick and Butch are standing right in front of me.

Good, at least they can keep me entertained before he arrives. I smile at them as I throw my hair behind "Hey guys"

The look on their faces confused me, it's like they had something to say, debating on who would be the one to speak first.

"Buttercup, I need to talk to you" Brick finally speaks up

"I need to talk to you too" Butch pipes in

I look between the two Rowdyruffs, slightly confused. Did I do something to upset them? Typical, I sometimes do or say stuff without thinking of the consequences. I find myself nodding "OK?"

I see them both staring each other down, an annoyed look on their faces "What's going on?!" I demand "Did I do something to upset you guys?"

Butch quickly moves up to me "Yes, it's something you did!"

"But it was nothing to upset us... I mean...um... it's just complicated" Brick finished for Butch in a lighter tone

Shit! What did I do? I panicked, Brick and Butch are two of my closest friends, I love them... they're like the brothers I never had. I reach for my hair again as I try to read their expressions "I'm sorry, for whatever I did to upset you" I blurt out

"Just give it to us straight, Buttercup. Which one of us do you like?" He asked a little distraught in his voice as he pointed between his brother and him.

I see Brick get ahold of his arm "Butch! Wait we have to tell her first"

I wasn't following at all... Who do I like? Tell me what? They were confusing the hell out of me, it was starting to annoy me. Why couldn't they come out and say what's on their mind? I mean they've never had this problem before? Why did they now?

Before I could lose my cool and start yelling at both them, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap behind me by my waist.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" he whispered in my ear. I smiled, completely forgetting about my friends, my annoyance gone and turned around in his arms, to give him a quick peck on the lips, only for him to take advantage and wrap his arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. I didn't mind though, I love him, and it's only right to kiss the guy you love.

* * *

All Brick and Butch could do was stare, dumbfounded, at Buttercup and Mitch sharing a kiss. A kiss that she shared with someone else that was now implanted on their mind. A kiss that both of them wished they could have shared with her someday. A kiss... The culprit that started it all.


End file.
